


I ain't laughing

by tinypyro



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Agender Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypyro/pseuds/tinypyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well I'm jus' saying you know no offence or anything but if you ain't a guy then what are <i>you</i>? 'Cause I mean you ain't exactly...feminine."</p>
<p>He didn't mean it in a bad way, far from it really. Pyro looked only a few years older than himself, the top half of their flame resistant suit removed to show off strong, broad arms, topped with an almost ideal torso, which was covered in a dirty white vest top after months of fighting. It was a nice change after only knowing the second youngest to be Sniper and he didn't exactly want to go anywhere near his horse face no matter how bad his lingering thoughts became.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ain't laughing

"No."

"No?"

"Yes, no."

"Yes?"

"No! Scout, please, just-"

The fire-welding mercenary stopped and sighed in annoyance, gloveless fingers brushing their auburn hair which was way past the point of overgrowth. Jeez, they never realised being isolated in a world where your friends can't understand a word you say could actually have its perks, such as not having much social interaction with Scout.

"Well I'm jus' saying you know no offence or anything but if you ain't a guy then what are _you_? 'Cause I mean you ain't exactly...feminine."

He didn't mean it in a bad way, far from it really. Pyro looked only a few years older than himself, the top half of their flame resistant suit removed to show off strong, broad arms, topped with an almost ideal torso, which was covered in a dirty white vest top after months of fighting. It was a nice change after only knowing the second youngest to be Sniper and he didn't exactly want to go anywhere near his horse face no matter how bad his lingering thoughts became.

"Exactly."

Scout stared at the other in deep confusion, not like Pyro expected him to understand in the first place. Medic or Engie maybe would, but not the Bostonian in a million years. He was too oblivious when it came to people's personal lives, and often ended up talking about himself when someone tried to tell him about their life. They doubted Scout meant to do it on purpose, it was just something that happened thus things like people's sexuality and gender just went straight over his head. If they weren't straight, gay, male or female, he would be completely lost.

"How many mercs do you think have talked to me face to face like this, Scout?"

The youth shook his head, shoulders shrugging, "I don' know, I ain't a mind reader here."

Pyro hung their mask on the hook which was nailed into the side of the team's uniform storage box thanks to Engie's quick handy work, their jaw clenched out of stress. The runt shouldn't even be up at this time, though in fairness neither should them. It was way past everyone's scheduled bed time, they'd sure get a pay cut for that week if the administrator found out they were lurking around the halls of the base out of hours.

"I identify as neither male or female. It's best for me to remain faceless so that I am comfortable with who I am. Sure it gets lonely and frustrating at times, yet I'm afraid you all will...laugh at me. And think I'm daft."

Scout's frowned brows raised in surprise, feeling instant sympathy for them. After hearing what most of the others say about Pyro behind their back, many names being thrown about, it was almost heart breaking that they just wanted someone to talk to sometimes. He stepped closer, placing a bandaged hand on their tense shoulder, forcing the merc to look at him.

"I ain't laughing."

Pyro's face softened, a glimpse of a smile forming on their face almost as if in relief, their own larger, warmer hand placing on top of Scout's, where it felt strangely right and comforting.

"Really?"

The runner nodded in response, where Pyro's fingers slipped in between the gaps of Scout's, slotting perfectly together. He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, aw fuck. Why was he letting himself look like such a dork in front of them? In front of the most interesting looking person out of everyone on the team, eyes affected by heterochromia staring down onto him.

"Thank you, Scout. I hope you can accept my preferences. And also perhaps not mention this happened and you are not aware of my appearance, alright? Because I'll burn the shit out of you if you do."

They shared a laugh together to lighten the atmosphere, the runner shaking their head.

"Nah don't worry about it, I got plenty of experience with RED Pyro's flames, I don't need my own teams as well."

Pyro simply nodded in agreement, as despite their chemsuit, the enemy Pyro's flamethrower was still one of the most painful ways to have a trip through respawn, let alone with no sort of fire protective clothing. Their stomach churned as their hand dropped from it's position on top of Scout's, where Scout's slides to Pyro's back, giving it a light pat following a soothing rub, as if suggesting the firebug had nothing to worry about with Scout as he pulled away.

Maybe Scout wasn't as bad as the older merc's thought.


End file.
